


Out of the Anomaly

by Elora_Lane



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also this is more of a drabble/experimental piece, Bellarke Bingo, Bellarke!Kid, F/M, Griffin/Blake kid, Jacob is a pissed off young man, Post Season 6, Rated Mature for Eventual Bellarke Smut if I continue it, Setting Sanctum, Surprise! - Freeform, all heart here, and pissed off, but grown up, just like his dad was, out from the anomaly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elora_Lane/pseuds/Elora_Lane
Summary: When a mysterious young man comes out of the anomaly, Bellamy is floored but acts quickly.Then he finds out who he is.Or,People wanted Bellarke!kid to come out of the anomaly... well here he is!Nominated for Bfwa's best canon work in progress. Made it to round 1 winners.





	1. Out of the Anomaly

“He’s over there,” Bellamy registers Gabriel saying something to someone... just not to him, if he has to guess. In moments though, he finds out it's about him as Madi comes and sits down, studying him with eyes that have seen far too much for her age. 

“Bellamy.” 

He doesn’t respond. He can’t muster the gusto to tell her to leave. Instead, he stares at the anomaly and works his jaw in frustration. 

“_Bellamy_,” She says again, this time a little frustrated. Suddenly a hand comes to rest on his arm, and he looks up to see her empathizing smile, “It’s going to be okay... Octavia is going to be okay.” 

“How do you know?” He knows its not fair of him to put a promise on the shoulders of a child, but he needs to know... he has to know. 

“Because, I have faith,” she says, smiling, “As long as I am breathing, I have faith.” 

“Touche.” 

Bellamy let out a slight chuckle as Madi laid her head on his shoulder, “Clarke needs you, Bellamy... We both do. You’re family.” 

“Well, maybe I shouldn’t be," he remarks bitterly, "I can’t seem to keep my family safe. You both are better off without me." 

“Don’t say that,” Madi says, a fire in her features. But before she can say anything else, the anomaly seems to swell twice its size, and then there is a blinding light, as a figure comes from it. 

He rushes in with his arms over his face, as if protecting himself. Immediately, Bellamy rises, standing in front of Madi. Like hell, he’s gonna let another citizen of the green zone take away someone he cares about. The young man runs into his chest, and falls back on to the ground, in a daze. Coming to, he quirks his head and stares up at Bellamy- who feels an odd sense of familiarity wash over him, as he takes in the slightly tan complexion, brown eyes, and curls. He’s about to ask who the intruder is, but someone yells the answer instead. 

“Jacob!” The voice comes from the tent, and Bellamy turns to see Echo, Gabriel and Hope all standing there. The man scrambles up and tries to run around Bellamy, who stops him. 

“No way. Last time someone came out of the green thing, my sister died,” Bellamy said, holding the boy back by his chest (really, he has to be about twenty-one... but for some reason, he seems like a kid to Bellamy). _Jacob_ looks him up and down, a flicker of recognition coming over him, and then he’s ducking out of Bellamy’s grasp and running toward the voice that called him. 

“Hope!” he yells before they collide in an embrace. it's all-encompassing as hope digs her face in his neck and the boy holds her, a sense a relief washing over both of them. 

“That looks familiar,” Gabriel says, observing the pair, his eyes flicker over to Bellamy.

And it does... The embrace reminds him of the fierce hugs that he and Clarke have shared every time they found the other one safe and alive. 

“Jacob,” Hope says, a smile on her face, “They’re all alive... your mom, your sister... and well, you saw.” 

Hope turns and looks over to Bellamy with a smile. He faintly hears her tell him to go talk to Bellamy. 

“No,” he says, not looking back, “I want to see my mom. Where is she?” 

“Clarke's in Sanctum,” Hope says, "We'll get to her. We can warn her." 

Noticing Gabriel, Jacob steps back and circumvents Hope’s attempt to control him. 

“Jacob!” Hope yells as he starts to walk away. 

“Why are you here?” the boy yells, “what’s happening on the other side- my mom and my sister dying, my aunt being in prison... it’s all your fault!” 

“Jacob! Stop, please! He hasn’t done anything yet,” Hope says, as the boy begins to pull out a weapon. 

“He opened the anomaly, Hope!” Jacob says, flipping his knife open. It's really nothing fancy, but as soon as he can, he tries to lunge for Gabriel.

Snapping out of his daze, Bellamy runs toward Jacob and tackles him- forcing the knife out of his hand. 

Jacob is strong though, and he starts to fight back. Turning the tables on the fight, he gets the upper hand and punches Bellamy square in the jaw. More interested in stopping him than hitting him, Bellamy turns them again and goes for a chokehold. He debates on just ending the threat, but Hope intervenes. 

“Stop, you’ll kill him!” loosening his hold, Bellamy turns to the woman before him... the person who almost killed his sister- who might still get her killed. 

“If he’s just going to attack first and ask questions later, why shouldn’t I kill him?” 

“Because!” she panics, her eyes welling up with tears,_ “_ _ He’s your son. ” _

Immediately, Bellamy lets him go. Staring down at him, he can see it. And he's left, once again, sitting on the ground in bewilderment. Except, this time, he’s wondering how he already hurt family that he didn’t even know he had. 


	2. Four Weeks Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks before Jacob's arrival, someone visits Bellamy at the anomaly. 
> 
> See endnotes, because I don't want to spoil anything.

_ Bellamy had been out at the anomaly for three days... Echo had already gone back to Sanctum, telling him that there was nothing to be done here- that she would be back when she could. There was no sign of Octavia or Charmaine Diyoza. Feeling more helpless than ever, he pressed his palms into his eyes, harder and harder until they began to hurt.  _

_ “Hey,” a familiar voice met his ears. No one had been out here lately, not even during the day. So why would Clarke be out here in the middle of the night, “Bellamy, stop. You're gonna hurt your eyes.”  _

_ He doesn’t, instead, he presses harder. He’s not in the mood for the anomaly to fuck with him right now. He just wants answers, he just wants to get Octavia back and keep his family safe. Next thing he knows though, smaller hands are prying his palms away from his face, “Hey, don’t ruin your pretty face,” she says with a smile.  _

_ She’s wearing a nightdress and a coat. _

_ “You’re not real, are you? I must have run out of the anti-toxin.” Bellamy reaches for his inhaler and sucks in a couple of puffs. When Clarke doesn’t disappear, he feels tears prick his eyes. Clarke just gives him a small smile. _

_ “I couldn’t sleep... I haven’t been able to sleep much lately,” she says, starting the conversation, “I worry about you, Bellamy. I want to help you.”  _

_ “I don’t know if you can,” he says honestly. After a minute or so, he turns to see Clarke wiping tears away, “Hey, hey... It’s not your fault. It’s not on you...” _

_ “Why won’t you come back to Sanctum? Gabriel has said he’ll come to you if anything changes...”  _

_ “I- I can’t. I keep failing the people I love, Clarke. I can’t leave Octavia, just like I couldn’t leave you.”  _

_ Clarke nods at that, “Yeah, I get it,” she says moving away slightly. Bellamy can’t help but sense a change in her demeanor, and when she  _ _ speaks, _ _ she stares straight ahead, “You know... there are people who love you, too. People who want you to be safe and happy- and this isn’t safe... and you’re not happy, Bellamy.”  _

_ “I don’t think I know how to be happy,” he admits, “Even on the ring... I was safe- but I was miserable for a long time. And even when I wasn’t miserable anymore... I was just comfortable,” it hurts to admit it, but it also feels cathartic, “When was the last time you were happy Clarke?”  _

_ “I don’t want to answer that,” she says, looking at her feet now and swallowing hard. It hits him then, that for all their years apart, and in cryo... Clarke is what, twenty-four, twenty-five? And she’s a mom, and a hero many times over.  _

_ And this mom and hero is currently staring at her feet, rather than telling her best friend the answer to a question that should be easy enough to explain. _

_ “Why not?” he asks, scooting slightly closer to her.  _

_ “Because, sometimes the happiness of others is more important,” she says, then changing the subject she adds, “I miss you.”  _

_ “I miss you, too,” he says, pulling her close and leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. But she must have turned at the same time, and suddenly, Bellamy’s lips are set against Clarke’s. His head tells him he should probably pull away... But suddenly, he can’t seem to care.  _

_ Their movements are swift and ethereal. And Bellamy is convinced that this isn’t Clarke, instead, it must be the anomaly messing with him... The Anti-toxin must have been weak- Because, honestly, there’s no other reason why Clarke Griffin would be so eagerly unzipping his pants, and leading him into her. There’s no other reason why she would kiss him senseless, as they both had tears rolling down their faces... no- Clarke is the thinker, she just wouldn’t do that.  _

_ And when he wakes up in the morning, without Clarke, he feels hollow. Then he sees a drawing of O next to him, young and innocent, fresh off of the dropship, and he knows that it was real. She came there to talk and likely to give him a thoughtful gift...  _

_ He cries a little, as he looks at it. Then he gets up to go wash and eat. _

_ After all, he has a long day of staring at the anomaly ahead of him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is medium smut, I guess?


End file.
